


Pelle

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Follia. Follia d’un delicato color rosa. Follia liscia, sottile, impalpabile come seta. Follia fatta di pelle. Follia profumata e di un'intensità tale che stordisce e irretisce i sensi al pari di un fior di gelsomino che sboccia d'estate.





	

 

 

[James Blunt – You’re beautiful](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nX1VeFBo9AQ)

   
 

   
Follia. Follia d’un delicato color rosa. Follia liscia, sottile, impalpabile come seta. Follia fatta di pelle. Follia profumata e di un'intensità tale che stordisce e irretisce i sensi al pari di un fior di gelsomino che sboccia d'estate. Bella. Bellissima pelle bianca, la sua. È assurdità da sfiorare, da toccare, baciare. Leccare, talvolta (quando l’occasione lo richiede).

_Di pazzia è fatta la sua epidermide, composta della stessa malsana ossessione di cui s’impregnano i miei pensieri._

Perché no. Perché non può essere. Perché è impossibile. Fisicamente e scientificamente impossibile. Come può la sua pelle essere così morbida e serica? Come? A quarant’anni e con le rughe che si fanno di giorno in giorno più marcate sulla sua fronte espressiva e con il calare della vista e l’ingrigirsi dei capelli che, meravigliosamente bianchi, spuntano ogni tanto tra la folta chioma di ciocche scure. Eppure è vero ed è reale in maniera brutale e fa male alle viscere e tremare la fottuta anima. Perché no, la mia non è fervida fantasia. Non è lo sciocco idealismo sentimentale di cui lui mi accusa. Al contrario è proprio Sherlock. Il mio Sherlock. Lo stesso stupendo uomo con cui divido il letto e che ora è disteso tra le lenzuola sfatte. Lo Sherlock che è sotto il giogo delle mie mani e che ha seta di vergine a fargli da involucro.

_Bella, bellissima pelle bianca._

Pelle profumata di legno di sandalo. Buona da mangiare. Succosa da leccare, persino nelle gocce di sudore che gl’imperlano la schiena e che mi diverto a catturare con la punta della lingua. Pelle. Pelle che s’arrossa di poco sulle gote, quando gli faccio un complimento e che esplode in tumulto di rosso rubino se invece lo faccio godere. Pelle, la sua, che s’arriccia dopo che ci passo le dita, imprimendo la mia impronta con vigore. Pelle che più delicatamente accarezzo quando voglio essere dolce.  
   
_Pelle._

Sherlock freme e si torce. Gode sotto al tocco possessivo e geloso che dedico alle sue creste iliache. Trema e si tende, le labbra gli s’increspano di disappunto e gli occhi si serrano con brutale forza. Si sta spiacevolmente innervosendo. Lo so. Lo vedo. Conosco il suo carattere e sono sicuro che ha capito che io non ho alcuna intenzione di prenderlo nei minuti a venire. Lo farò, prima o poi lo farò. Ma per adesso dovrà attendere. Ancora e ancora, finché non avrò del tutto saziato la mia brama. La mia voglia di pelle. Il mio desiderio di toccare e d’affondare le unghie nelle morbide rotondità del suo sedere. La mia bruciante voglia di nascondere i pollici nelle sue fossette di Venere e di segnare con le labbra le venature di tendini e muscoli che si ramificano lungo la schiena.

_Oh, che meravigliosa perversione è, il contargli le vertebre in punta di lingua._

«Tu e le tue fissazioni» sputa, tra un ansito e l’altro mentre io scoppio in una risata sommessa e leggera. Innamorata. Sono ingiustamente divertito dalla sua irritazione, eppure ammaliato dal suo saper essere sensuale e innocente al tempo stesso.

«Tu e la tua pelle» rispondo, mentre la mia bocca è impegnata a mordere e baciare.

Tu e la tua bellezza, così atipica. Tu e la tua dolcezza sfacciata, la bravura immensa, la genialità sfrontata e il tuo essere così spesso saggiamente infantile. Tu e la tua risata, il tuo godere virginale, la tua malizia nascosta ma palese. Tu e il fiato che mi manca se ti penso. Le idee che s’aggrovigliano, se ti guardo. Lo stomaco che si torce quando mi parli.  
Tu e la mia saliva che s’asciuga, la tua pelle che si bagna, la mia bocca che si riempie del tuo sapore salato. Le mie mani che vibrano, il tuo godere che cresce e il piacere che divampa come in un incendio.

_E io che muoio sul pallido rosa perlato della tua pelle._

 

 

 

**Fine**  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Questa sera, cercando altro nella mia chiavetta, ho trovato una raccolta di Freebatch che scrissi e pubblicai forse un paio di anni fa ma che cancellai perché le storie incentrate su persone reali mi creano paranoie varie. L’ho rispolverata e mi son detta che perdere certe cose è un peccato. Pertanto con qualche aggiustamento, l’ho pubblicata in versione Johnlock.
> 
> Ne ho altre di queste.


End file.
